


A Navy of Shippers

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Random Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Don't hide your ships, Feel free to FIGHT, Feel free to add on, Fight me from across the ocean, Other, We Die Like Everyone, You Can Play, shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Here, shippers join a navy and battle other brigades. Using headcanons,  canon, and cannons, they battle until one ship reigns supreme.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Dendy/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 53
Kudos: 12
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	1. Chapter 1

Jaques Bluebird paced around. It was so boring here! Sixer, the leader of the ICC had promised that if Jacques joined the Navy area, Jacques would have fun. But she was the only one there.

She laid down on the boat's main deck, looking up at the sky. She really hoped that someone. Anyone would join. Didn't matter if it was someone for or against the Kendy ship, she was just so BORED.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacques Bluebird was looking at the same Kendy fodder, but at least it was well drawn. Even though gomuku001 had gone on to ship Charlastor, their Kendy stuff was still something Jacques loved to look at. Sure, she couldn't understand what they were saying, but the interactions from the facial expressions told Jacques plenty.

"Ahoy!" Someone called.

Jacques got off of her tablet and walked out to the main area of the ship to see another person coming in on a... Z-class warship armed with torpedos. "Oh my Cob." Jacques was in awe of the ships. Sure, she loved that she had the legendary Candy ship, but the Z-class warship usually boasted many weapons.

"Permission to come aboard?" He called.

"Granted, just don't do damage! I only have a wooden boat!"

A long plank extended to where Jacques Bluebird's ship had her loading dock, and Jacques Bluebird allowed the person to come aboard. "Hello. My name is Masqueradenoir." 

"Oh, I've heard of you." Jacques Bluebird nodded. "Some ship ya got there. What do you ship?"

"Oh, three ships actually."

"Oh? Do tell!"

"Well, Ash X Kiawe, Lumity, and Edric X Jerbo."

Jacques's mouth became a thin line. She was just made for one ship in particular, but...somehow she could tell that there would be arguments between her and this Masqueradenoir. That would be fun. After all, they weren't a navy just because they had ships. They also had cannons, and canon and headcanon too.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacques Bluebird was just getting settled, looking up what exactly Masqueradenoir liked when suddenly she heard more splashing and her boat rocked. “Goodness! What exactly is happening out there!?” She marched out to see another boat coming in to dock.

Jacques Bluebird got onto the docks, stepping off of her boat to investigate.

“Hi.” Someone greeted.

Jacques Bluebird tilted her head, her blond hair falling to the side and letting one of her ears show.

“Permission to join your navy?”

“Welcome. Any shippers are allowed, just be warned. If there’s a problem, we settle it with shipping fights. Our navy is small right now, so we shouldn’t have to worry about that for a while.” She picked up a few sheets of papers and attached them to a clipboard. “We just need to register you. What ships are you bringing?”

“I have a Nimitz - class Stevonnie.”

Jacques craned her head at the sight of the aircraft carrier, then nodded in approval.

“A Z - Class Lumity,

“A W - Class Sonamy,

“And a Colorado - Class Carulia.”

“Wow. Mighty impressive.” Jacques complimented. “Can’t wait to see more of you. Masqueradenoir is a Lumity shipper as well, so you are part of the same brigade. And if anyone attacks Lumity, you’ll have an advantage with numbers.” Jacques laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sorry Bluebird, that was rude of me.” Masqueradenoir blushed with embarrassment. 

“No, you weren’t rude. I just know that I’m interested in one ship at a time. I just know that I also am heavily influenced by Sixer.”

“I’m a pastry chef if you were wondering. I run the Blue Rose Bakery back at the ICC and brought you this cake.”

“Oh, thank you!” Jacques took it with a smile. “Uh, just to let you know…this is a part of the ICC. It’s just…a basement area.”

“Honestly, I’m not against KO and Dendy as a ship. I actually support it.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry! You thought I would fight you because you don’t ship it! No…I’m more so against…other KO-ships…like…K.nid, or K.arol…”

Soon there was another set of ships docking in, as Jacques could tell from the rocking of her wooden boat. “Excuse me! We’re expecting someone new today!” Jacques made her way outside to meet the new person. “Hello! My name is Captain Jacques Bluebird!” She greeted. “May I have permission to come aboard?”

One of the boats allowed the captain on, and Jacques made her way to a new recruit by the name of AshLycan22. “Hello! Let’s get you signed up, yeah? What ships are you checking in?”

“Lumity, another Carulia, and Korrasami.”

“Oh you’re in good company! We have other Lumity shippers that I hope you get along with, and Tim_the_Toon also ships Carulia. Though, you are our first Korrasami shipper. Welcome aboard! I hope you enjoy being a part of the Navy!” Jacques shook hands with AshLycan. “I will say some of the people here are _very_ friendly. They really love meeting new people.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual, but if we get more people interacting with the story, they might get longer.
> 
> You can either A: chat in the comments below, or B: opt to become a co-creator of the work and be able to post your own chapters if you so desire!

The group of other shippers met up on the docks. There were a few tables where people could meet up if they were seasick or wanted to just talk about ships instead of have battles. Jacques was the only one not meeting up with them, so the other three were just chatting about their favorite ships.

“Aha fellow Lumity and Carulia shipper.” Tim_The_Toon smiled. “I too have a great fascination with Korrasami as well, so you and I will get along fine AshLycan!”

“I do ship Carmen and Julia as well.” Masqueradenoir pipped up. “Also, I have confetti cake for everyone if anyone is interested!”


	6. Chapter 6

Jacques was in her office finishing up another chapter of a Kendy story she was writing when suddenly Masquradenoir slammed open the door. “Come in.” Jacques greeted.

“I’m sorry Jacques, but it’s an emergency.’’

“What is it?”

“It’s a threat that could endanger the Hanahaki AU and the ICC, and…the rest of the multiverse we are all currently residing in.”

“Okay, that sounds alarming, but do we know what _it_ **is**?”

“A guy by the name of Reaper Blanc. If you would like more detail, just ask me and I will happily give it to you.

“Yes, we are a navy. Not just a captain.” Jacques went to a phone by her desk. “Would all those currently a part of the Shippers Navy please report to the main deck of the Candy ship please? We have a very important announcement.”

Jacques and Masqueradenoir made their way to the main decks to see Tim_The_Toon and AshLycan getting on board of the Candy ship. “Masqueradenoir has approached me with very alarming news. Masqueradenoir, you have the floor.”

“Bluebird, everybody else, since we’re not actually doing battle or anything I have an important warning to give all of you about a threat that wants to destroy the entire Multiverse. A guy by the name of Reaper Blanc.”

“What sort of threat is this Reaper Blanc?”

Jacques nodded. “Yes, Masquerade. We may have intimidating ships, but the more we know about this threat, the more that we can prepare. And hopefully…we can get some practice in before shit hits the fan.”

“He is a psycho from my home dimension. Short version: he’s a nihilist on steroids. He plans to destroy all worlds because ‘all things die eventually so why not.’”

“Any tragic backstory in there or is he just an asshole?”

“A bit of both. Short version: he went insane after being stuck in ultra-space for a year.”

“Eh, about as tragic as Lusamine's backstory.” Jacques shrugged. “I wonder how he even survived… Well, with that information I think there’s a decision we have to make. We have to start training…by getting shippers who we don’t agree with and having ship battles. That way, we’ll all learn to use our weaponry. After all, what’re cannons supposed to do without ammo?”


	7. Chapter 7

Masqueradenoir nodded. “Aye aye captain. Do any of you like Boscha X Willow? Because I personally hate that ship.”

“Ugh, thank you! I hate bullies X victims ships. You wouldn’t ship Lila X Marinette, so why would you ship Bakugou X Midoria or Boscha X Willow!? It makes absolutely no sense to me.” Jacques claimed. 

“I like Boscha and Willow as a ship.” AshLycan22 cut in.

“I do too!” Someone new called. 4 ships suddenly came into port, and a new figure appeared on the decks of the Candy ship. “I’m Anthony_is_tired. I want in this place. I ship Boschlow, but also Ishimondo, Lumity, and Catradora.”

“Oh! Sweet!” Jacques jumped up. “This means we finally have the ability to spar! Okay, so here’s how it works:

“Chip Damage - basically, using headcanons of how the ship could work, or finding extra people to help support your such as with fanart are low damage but it can easily build up over time.

“Bigger Damage - showing that you watch the show you can find if they really do have chemistry.

“USE THE CANON - big damage to any of you that can find those great moments such as kisses or confessions to really deal some damage. Or even finding canon couples that are like them.

“Overall, this is just to express our love for the ships that we like. And form them into cannon balls to shoot other people with!”

“Oh, this is probably a losing battle for me. But hey! I’ll try my best.” AshLycan22 declared.

“Now. While AshLycan and Anthony are going to be in their ships, Masqueradenoir will be taking the anti-ship method. The anti-ship method basically takes evidence on why they think the characters shouldn’t be together and try to sink both the ships.”


End file.
